


Falling Into The Pitch Black

by Blackfrost321



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfrost321/pseuds/Blackfrost321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is a girl who can communicate with animals and has the power of telekinesis finds herself accidentally stumbling one of Pitch's Nightmares. When she communicates with it, the mare takes a liking to her.So does their master and Pitch finds himself in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into The Pitch Black

Alice sat on the park bench with nothing, but her umbrella and her phone. Probably going to use the umbrella for the oncoming storm, that was scheduled for yesterday, but never occurred.


End file.
